Change For the Better
by Baysidegal
Summary: The Diary of Anna “Catastrophe” Giles, the daughter of Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenburg. See how she faces the unnatural life that she has to live.


Summary: The Diary of Anna "Catastrophe" Giles, the daughter of Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenburg. See how she faces the unnatural life that she has to love.

Author's Note: This is purely for fun, not sticking to the laws of the Buffy world or anything, so no flames please unless its critiquing my writing style or grammatical error.

Disclaimer Don't own them… property of Joss. The plot is VERY similar to my friend Alice's story Izara Rosenburg… almost to close as far as the GW and Anna relationship…. The link for her story isin my favorites liststrongly suggest you read and reveiw this one as well a long with all her other stories… because I in no way intended to copy her story and if she asks I will take it down immediately… Love you Alice

Monday Nov 11th

Dear Diary,

_Mummy always said that I was beautiful, and Daddy would nod his head and clear his throat. I think complementing someone, even his own daughter, made him just a tad nervous But then again I don't think Mum is completely right and that Daddy just wants to disagree with her, but won't._

_I have a big nose. A Giles nose, Mummy calls it, perfect for balancing my glasses on. Rhian doesn't have Giles nose, and she doesn't have glasses either. Rhian is perfect. _

_"Rhian means magic," she goes around saying to everyone. Everyone that will listen to her that is. Mummy says it's a phase, and she has to get over the wishing trolls. What the heck is a wishing troll? And even if I knew what a wishing troll was, it still wouldn't make since._

_You see, our family isn't on the normal side. You've heard all the stories of vampires, demons, and witches that can take over the world; well its real and I live it. We all do; Daddy, Mummy, Rhian, and me. Of course there are others, the most important would be Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. The title is self-explanatory, Buffy Summers, slays vampires. Well, she slays the ones she doesn't sleep with. Yes, little miss heroine sleeps with the enemy. Okay, so I'm a liar, and I'm just jealous of Buffy's good looks. Spike and Angel fight for the side of good; they are vampires with souls. Big Whoop! They're still creatures of the night. _

_I think I'm lonely. That's why I got this thing. Maybe I'll enchant it with a magical spell so someone can't read it. Ah, but that would set Daddy off on a tirade, so I guess I'll have to find an uber good hiding place and then not loose the key. That will be a challenge, good luck to me._

Anna Giles

Tuesday November 12th

Dear Diary

_Sometimes I think my life should be labeled "Catastrophe"! That is my nickname, isn't it? Catastrophe Annabelle? Okay, so it isn't my nickname, no one calls me that. Can't I give myself a nickname??? Guess not, guess its not allowed in this house. Nothing is allowed in this house, you see. There are so many rules in the Giles household. My Daddy is somewhat of… what's the word I'm looking for; British man with a rod stuck up his ass (Nine words). Don't get me wrong, I like my Dad and all, but he does get annoying._

_The reason I think I should be called Catastrophe Annabelle? You want to know that? I'm sure you don't, is make me sound like the dumbest person in the world. All right, I'll tell you, not like a Diary can really tell anyone else… unless my bratty sister gets a hold of her then I'll cast some demon mojo on her. _

_Today, the Giles family went out to eat with the Xander Harris family. Their one cracked up family, you see. Xander is a construction guy, not really smart in the head, and neither is his wife Anya. She's an ex demon (part of the paranormal world I live in), and she obsessed with three things; money, capitalism, and sex. Their son, George Washington, (G.W. to me), is my age, and just as wacky as his parents, but he's got the looks, you see._

_We're sitting there having a perfectly delightful conversation about the currency of confederate money the early 1900's. I was bored to death, but G.W seemed to be just talking to no one in particular. _

_I was off in my own little world, even when the waiter came I wasn't exactly sure of what I was ordering, and G.W kept talking. Rhian was talking to Martha Diplomacy Harris (Macy) and there voices were getting very annoying, as was G.W's._

_I don't know what happened to me… but I stood up and started flapping around like a chicken. Ha ha, yeah I wish that was what happened, but it was ten times worse._

_Finally when G.W talked about how a world wide currency would be effective, I properly excused myself from the table, standing up just as waiter walked behind me. My head hit the tray and the food went flying everywhere._

_Even that would have been fine, but no it had to get worse, the waiter, trying to regain her balance grabbed a hold of my shirt, but to an avail fell to the ground. The button up shirt I was wearing came completely unsnapped as I was pulled forward._

_Now you're thinking that's terrible, and it was, the whole restaurant was staring at me. I had no clue that my shirt had come unbutton, and I stood up and composed myself and sat back down in my seat. G.W just stared, and I couldn't figure out why he had stopped talking about money, and was just looking at me. _

_"Have I got ketchup on my shirt or something?" I asked looking down, and only then did I realize that my shirt was wide open, and I blushed the color or my hair. _

_I tried to button it back up, but the buttons were broken and it was an impossible task. Mum's sweater was soon placed over my chest, and we all left the restaurant with our food in to-go boxes. _

_CATASTROPHE! That's what I am, and if my sister doesn't stop banging on my door I'm going to Catastrophe her! I'll have to look up that word in the dictionary because I don't think you can cause a catastrophe… I think it's caused by something else. Does that make since? Oh well. There are three definitions, but I like this one… it has big words. Catastrophe: __a momentous tragic event ranging from extreme misfortune to utter overthrow or ruin. Do you know why I like it? Because I'm ruined, absolutely ruined, I'll never be able to show my face in public again, well at least not that store, and not in front of GW! _

_I blame my stupid sister, whom I just threw my dirty underwear at when she picked to lock into my room. You know her, she screamed and yelled "Cooties! I'm getting Anna germs!" _

_It was rather funny, she got them caught in her pigtails and was trying to jerk them off her head as she ran down to Daddy's study. _

_"ANNABELLE!" _

_Guess that's my cue to go. I'll have to write some other time. _

Catastrophe Annabelle

Wednesday November 13th

Dear Diary,

_One big happy family! That's what I say! Guess who came around today? Dun Dun Dun Dun! Angel. The vampire with a soul and heart. Therefore, he's no longer a vampire. His Shansu or whatsit prophecy was fulfilled, and to piss Buffy off shows up with Cordelia Chase who is PREGNANT!!!_

_Let me explain something. Buffy and Angel had a love like none other; they would have died for one another (Even though Buffy killed Angel, once, AFTER he had his soul returned. Some love, huh?). To cut the story short, they screwed, and Angel ended up soulless and evil. After some creepy mojo magic and ring and stuff… and maybe some naked dancers, who knows? He was brought back from the hell dimension where he had been sent too. He loved Buffy soooooo much that he was afraid that if he stayed with her, the same thing might happen. So he moved off to L.A., leaving Miss. Buffy with the perfect hair heartbroken._

_Also moving to L.A., to having an acting career, was Buffy's high school rival, Cordelia. Secretly, I think they were best friends, and were just afraid to ruin their reputations, but hey, aren't all of us. I'm going to polish my shiny, "I have a good reputation" badge. After what happened last night… might as well toss it in the garbage. _

_Buffy freaked out! Angel tried to calm her down and explain to her, but she wouldn't hear any of this. She stormed off and right to Spike's apartment, where she slammed him against the wall, and demanded 'service'. Of course, I don't know this happened for a fact, they could have just sat down and watched Dawson's Creek with a beer or something, which would be typical Buffy and Spike. YEAH RIGHT!_

_So, even though my Dad despised Angel, there was this whole torturing deal that my dad refuses to get over. Dad's being really mature about this…Oh well; he's letting them sleep in our spare bedroom, but not without the glares and excessive glasses rubbing from my father. Apparently Daddy is being kind because the baby in Cordy isn't really a baby but something super evil (and yet the paranormal, does it get better?) and she needs my mom's magical mojo Wicca powers or whatever… _

_Why did I write a journal entry about this??? Well because I wanted to… is that a problem?_

Anna Grace Giles

Thursday November 14th

Dear Diary

_Mum had to drag me from bed this morning, well not drag, floated actually, with me kicking and screaming in protest. On a normal day I wouldn't mind going to school. Seven hours away from Rhian, seven hours with G.W. But after my 'catastrophe' this weekend, I'll never show my face at that school again. _

_Nope, never, my mom should just stop pleading with me. I've made my decision. And it's a reasonable decision at that. Who needs school, I can teach myself, both my parents are smart, unlike my sister who got to the beauty of the family; I got the brains._

_Unfortunately, my dad wasn't very fond of the idea. He threatened everything from a good thrashing from taking about my car that I don't have, and probably won't have even when I do turn sixteen. So… since I wanted that 'hypothetical' car, I opened the door, but it didn't prevent me from the stern lecture that followed. I could have done without that. _

_School wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. GW didn't mention it, and I_ certainly didn't. We went through the day normally without any causality.

I was never the girl who worried about what people said about me, or what they thought. For some reason I had been labeled 'class clown and nerd' and was naturally accepted by everyone. Maybe they thought I was funny or maybe they just liked me cause I could do their biology homework.

Even the cheerleaders sat with me at lunch, I think. Maybe they sat with GW and I just happened to be around. They tended to rarely recognize me, but I always noticed their frustrated looks when GW would turn and talk to me and not them.

"Hey Anna," GW said, as we sat in the library, studying together. I noticed the cheerleaders, attempting to dodge our view in rows of books, giggling annoyingly.

"Yeah?" Simple, right? I was shaking like a rat wearing a Duracell battery.

"Mom's got her mind set on going to DC and New York City," GW told me, looking up from his History book. "We're going over Spring Break, we're going to a Broadway show, and I know how you've always talked about being on Broadway…I asked Dad if you could go..."

Oh, Xander don't fail me now, still be the coolest uncle I've got. Be the same uncle that bought me ice cream whenever I wanted, and laughed when I launched a spitball on my father bald forehead.

"He said only if Rhian could go with Macy," GW said sadly. He hates the two girls as much as I do.

I dropped the subject right then and there. Just the thought of going to New York City with my annoying little sister was appalling and I felt myself getting nauseous …maybe it was just the Chile they fed as at lunch, either way it wasn't pleasant.

I thinking about talking to my parents… no, not talking begging and pleading if they'll take Rhian and Macy somewhere different, but I doubt they'll listen to me. They're main concern is the whiney bitch, Cordelia… now I know why Buffy didn't like her.

Anna


End file.
